Malfoys and Muggles
by Reganfan
Summary: What happens when Narcissa finds out about Draco's 'boiled' letter to our favorite Muggle girl Trixie?


Narcissa was sitting on her favorite chaise lounge in the sitting room when a familiar snow white owl flew in and dropped a letter in her lap.

"Well, thank you," she said as she reached for a treat. The owl took the treat daintily and left Narcissa to read her letter.

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I'm writing to you because I have a feeling your son wouldn't read any more letters from me. I wanted Draco to know that Harry explained to me why he doesn't like Muggles. I'm glad I have a better understanding of his actions towards me, and please let him know that I forgive him for the boils._

"Boils?" Narcissa's eyebrows rose.

_It was good to have a reason, however uncomfortable, to find myself back at Hogwarts. I hope to go back again and maybe talk to Draco now that I understand him a little bit better._

_Sincerely,_

_Trixie Belden_

_Crabapple Farm_

Narcissa folded the letter and studied the envelope it came in, trying to decide how she should react to it. Crossing the room to her desk, she pulled out a piece of parchment and her quill. Dipping the quill in the ink, she paused with the point over the parchment for a moment before the sound of scratching filled the room.

_Trixie,_

_I received your letter and am pleased at what a mature young lady you are. I will be sure to pass on your message to Draco…_

Narcissa smiled as she sealed the envelope with hot wax, pressing her ring into it.

She tapped the edge of the correspondence in the palm of her hand as she made her way to the Malfoy's small, sleek, and spotlessly clean owlry. Stroking the midnight black feathers of her favorite owl, Osiris, she woke him.

"I need you to deliver this as quickly as you can, please," she kissed the top of his feathered head as she attached the letter to his leg.

* * *

Lucius heard his wife's muffled angry tones coming from Draco's room as he walked down the hallway. Scowling, he paused when he heard the word 'Muggle' quite clearly, as his wife was raising her voice. Opening the door, Lucius invited himself in to find out what exactly was going on.

"But Mum," Draco started.

"I don't know _what_ you were thinking, young man," Narcissa fumed.

"But Mum," Draco tried again.

"Of all the things to do, Draco!" Narcissa stopped her pacing to point a finger in her son's face.

"But MUM!"

"Don't you 'but mum' me. I raised you better than to send an enchanted parchment to a Muggle. Boils, Draco? Boils???" The angry mother demanded.

"Narcissa, am I hearing you correctly?" Lucius stepped up to his wife, a frown etching his features. "You are scolding our son over a Muggle?" His nose wrinkled with a sneer.

"Lucius, I don't care if she was Muggle or Goblin, I taught our son better than to send boils to someone who knows virtually nothing of our world," Narcissa turned her angry eyes on her husband, daring him to undermine her in front of their nearly grown son.

"Muggles are of no concern to us, Dear," Lucius softly tried to appeal to his wife; he hated dealing with her tantrums.

"I need to speak to you in the hall, my love," Narcissa said in a tone cold as ice, placing emphasis on her last two words.

Lucius groaned in his head, _That worked well_, as he followed his wife out the door.

Once out in the hall Narcissa rounded on Lucius, a glare on her pretty features and ice in her voice.

"I realize, very well, Lucius that you would have done the same, if not worse. I wouldn't be in such a tizzy over the whole thing if this Muggle girl didn't remind me so much of myself at that age. You know how tenacious I was," her tone softened as she explained herself, taking hold of his hands.

"I don't see how you can liken yourself to a Muggle, My Love," he stroked her hands with his thumbs.

"I can't explain it, you must trust me. I can't condone our son treating even a Muggle that reminds me so much of me, the way he did."

"If it means that much to you, Cissa, then you may punish him as you see fit," Lucius saw her softening and really wasn't looking forward to sleeping in one of the cold guest room beds, so he relented. _But I don't have to like it_, he thought to himself.

Cissa rose to her toes and brushed a kiss across Lucius's cheek. Turning back to Draco's door, her smile fell and her face hardened. She and her son still had a lot of ground to cover. Taking a deep breath she reentered his room.

"I was going to get into it with you again, but I've decided there is only one more thing I am going to say to you," Narcissa had her finger waving under Draco's nose again. "You are going to apologize to that girl if I have to drag you there and put the Cruciatus on you myself."

"BUT MUM!!!" A look of panic settled on Draco's pointed features and, forgetting his elite status, he neglected to call Narcissa 'mother'.

"If you value your life at all at the moment you will not 'but mum' me again."

It had been a while since Draco had last upset his mother so. He had nearly forgotten how intimidating she could be when furious. Deciding not to press his luck and keep his mouth shut, Draco swallowed hard.

* * *

Narcissa held tightly to Draco's ear as they Apparated to Crabapple Farm in Sleepyside. Narcissa tuned out Draco's moans of pain and strengthened her grip. The two appeared on the front porch of the farm with a soft 'pop'.

"Ouch, Mum, would you please let go?" Draco whined and stomped his foot. She didn't respond with words, rather a pointed glare. Cissa knocked loudly on the storm door and waited, tapping her foot. When no one answered after a few moments, she tried again.

Hearing voices, she glanced around Draco and saw an orchard. Pulling her son along, she headed towards the trees.

* * *

"Hey Trix, what's that on your face?" Mart asked, dropping another early crabapple into his basket.

"Very funny, Mart," she glared at her brother. He had been asking her that question daily since she got home from Hogwarts' hospital wing.

"Mart, that's enough," Mom's scolded lightly as she searched the branches of the crabapple trees.

"Just wait until Bobby is in the school, Trixie. Think of all the ways he'll learn to pester you," Brian smiled at the thought.

"Bobby, if you even _think_ about giving me boils or anything like that…" Trixie let the threat hang, throwing a glare over her shoulder at Brian before turning to stare Bobby down.

"I wouldn't, honest, Trix," Bobby defended himself while smiling innocently. "You've always been my favorite sister, you know."

"I've also always been your only sister," she watched him suspiciously.

"Excuse us," an accented voice interrupted. "I'm afraid my son has something to say to your daughter."

The Beldens all looked to the sophisticated woman that spoke, holding the ear of a pointy-faced blonde boy. Trixie immediately recognized the boy and smiled.

"Hi, Draco," Trixie greeted him, absently brushing invisible dirt from a crabapple.

Draco mumbled, refusing to meet her eyes. His mother nudged him none too lightly with her elbow. He reluctantly shuffled forward, closer to Trixie. He huffed out a sigh as he crossed his arms and pressed his lips together into a thin line with a scowl.

"I'mreallysorryaboutthewholeboilthing," he mumbled, rushing through his words, staring at a rock by his foot.

"You didn't have to apologize, Draco, I understand. But thank you," Trixie said, reaching out to touch his hand, but stopping herself, not wanting to be on the opposing end of another curse.

"There, I'm done. Can we go now?" Draco turned to where his mother was only to find she disappeared. "Mum?"

"She went with Moms to have some tea," Bobby grinned. "So you're the one that boiled my sister?"

"Yes," Draco met Bobby's eyes and flushed slightly.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Bobby whispered, looking over his shoulder at Trixie, hoping she hadn't heard him.

"He probably could, but he won't," Brian said, giving the two a hard look as he took a couple steps closer to Draco. "Because I don't want you to do that to me."

"And besides, you have to be a wizard. You're all just Muggles," Draco shook his head.

"But Mione said I was," Bobby pouted.

Draco looked at Bobby, surprise drawing his eyebrows to his hairline. _Dear Merlin, please no. Poor Uncle Sev if it's true..._

"Hey, guys," a honey-haired girl, Trixie's best friend Honey, said as she and a raven-haired beauty walked into the orchard.

_Oh no, not more!_ Draco moaned to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"We came over to see if you wanted to go for a ride." Di told them.

"Ride? Ride what?" Draco asked out loud.

"Horses, you goof," Trixie smiled at him. "Girls, this is Draco. Draco, these are my best friends Honey and Di."

_Horses?_ Draco wondered.

"Horses, you know, unicorns without the horns," Trixie informed him quietly.

"Oh, this is Draco?" Di asked with her eyebrows raised. "We've heard a lot about you from Trixie."

Draco's eyebrows returned to his hairline, surprise registering yet again. He looked over to the curly haired Muggle. Trixie blushed to the roots of her sandy hair and avoided meeting Draco's eyes.

"Sure," Mart grinned, grabbing his basket of fruit to carry it to the porch. "I'll just drop these off and I'm ready."

"I bet Regan could spit nails; we haven't exercised the horses in a little while. I'll meet you over there in a few," Brian bent and dumped his gathered apples into Bobby's basket.

"I think I'll stay here," Trixie said softly, hoping no one would question her response. "Don't worry about your basket, Mart, I'll get it."

"Well, Trix, if you aren't going... Honey, do you think Regan has time to give me a lesson?" Bobby asked hopefully. He wanted to be ready for the next competition so he could enter.

"I'm sure he does, let's go find out," Honey and the others trekked up the hill back to the Manor House.

Trixie turned back to the orchard. She scanned the lower branches of the trees for more ripe fruit that was missed. Draco leaned against a tree trunk and watched her. It was obvious by the sour look on his pointed face that he didn't want to be there at all.

"Draco," Trixie started, but paused seeing the look on his face. "I know you don't want to be here and I know your apology was forced... but I appreciate it and accept it anyway."

Sighing when he didn't respond, Trixie hefted Bobby's basket up and started for the kitchen, not finding any more ripe crabapples. The basket was so full that Trixie couldn't really watch her step, so she wasn't too surprised when her foot caught on a tree root and she fell to the ground, spilling the crabapples. She groaned, pushing her hands through her tangled curls, knowing that she was blushing and started picking up the fruits.

Draco's eyes rolled as he watched the Muggle scramble to get all the crabapples back in the basket. He grumbled, hearing his mother's voice in his head telling him to help out when what he would have rather sent the apples rolling again. Nose wrinkled, he pulled his wand out of his robes, levitated the remaining baskets and followed Trixie when she finished and had her basket in her arms again.

"Thank you," she said softly, meeting his gray eyes before pushing by him gently, heading back outside.

"Draco," Narcissa and Helen joined them on the porch, "we've been invited to dinner tonight. We're heading home to change and bring your father."

"Dinner? Here?" Draco fought the whine in his voice. "Do you really think Father will come?" he asked quietly. _I doubt it, unless Mother gives him a lobotomy._ Draco had to suppress his amusement.

"Would you like to stay and visit with your friend or come with me?" Cissa asked, ignoring her son's snort at the word 'friend'.

"We could go watch Bobby's lesson and you can see a Muggle world horse. Maybe Regan can even give you a short lesson," Trixie offered with a hopeful smile.

"I think I'll come with you, Mother, and give you and hand," Draco stepped to his mom and put his arm around her waist for his side-long apparation. With a quick goodbye and a pop, they vanished.

"Come on, Trix, I need your help washing those crabapples," Helen said, draping her arm across Trixie's shoulders.

"Okay Moms," Trixie sighed.

* * *

"You go change and I'll talk to your father. I might need your help," Cissa smiled wryly at her son. Draco nodded, agreeing reluctantly, and headed for his room.

Draco had just finished tying his shoes and wandered out into the hallway when he heard his father's angry voice.

"Dammit woman, we don't associate with Muggles," Lucius raised his voice.

"I'll have you know I liked Helen Belden, and her children are responsible and help out around the farm," Cissa's tone and volume matched her husband's. Narcissa had always been the 'happy medium' growing up. Where her sister Bellatrix hated Muggles with a passion, and her other sister Andromeda married a Muggle, Cissa didn't care one way or the other.

"Of course they help out," Lucius snorted, "they don't have house elves or magic." His tone was full of disdain.

Draco entered the room and joined his mother's side of the arguement. "I hate to admit it... I really hate to admit it, but the youngest boy, Bobby, he wasn't so bad. He's a wizard according to Granger."

"A Mudblood," Lucius sneered. "How would Granger know anyway?"

"That's where she was when the Muggle was at Hogwarts," Draco said simply.

Lucius was fully prepared to continue the discussion until he saw that look on his wife's features. He grumbled, recognizing the look. 'Toe the line or you're going to be pretty chilly in the near future.' Turning to his wardrobe, Lucius huffed out an undignified sigh and muttered, "Muggles and Mudbloods... what's next?"

* * *

The family of three appeared in the orchard at Crabapple Farm, the two males still fussing just a bit that they were going to be having dinner with Muggles.

"I expect you two to behave yourselves," Narcissa leveled a glare at her husband and son as she fluffed her hair.

"I'll behave, don't worry," Lucuis mumbled, pulling at the cuffs of his emerald silk shirt.

"If I have to," Draco bit out. He couldn't deny that he looked nice in black pants and a white button up shirt.

Narcissa raised a single, dainty eyebrow at him, "Yes, you do."

"Oh, hey, you're a little early," Trixie smiled brightly as she brushed her hands on her shorts, wiping the dirt off, and stepping out of the fenced garden as the magical family came from the driveway. "Come on in. Moms is just finishing up dinner."

"Trix, go wash up and tell the boys to come on down," Helen said as Trixie led the Malfoys into the house.

"Please, sit down at the table, I'll go get Peter," Helen smiled.

Brian and Mart bounded into the kitchen, slowing only when they saw the three blondes at the table. Brian smiled sheepishly as he sat, Mart following suit. Bobby was the next to come into the kitchen and plunk down in his seat.

"Peter, these are the Malfoys. Narcissa, Draco, and Lucius. This is my husband, Peter and the boys, Brian, Mart and Bobby," Helen made the introductions wondering what was taking her daughter so long. "I'm sure Trix will be down in just a minute."

"Speak of the Devil and she shall appear," Mart snickered when Trixie rushed into the kitchen. Bobby and Mart ceased their chuckling with one ominous look from their father.

"Sorry, Moms," Trixie mumbled as she took her seat. It had taken her longer than she thought to neaten her curls, even if it was just a little, and change into clean jeans and a nice shirt.

Mart's nose was suddenly close to Trixie's head. Mart's eyebrows drew together slightly as he sniffed again. "Are you wearing that horrid perfume Aunt Alicia sent you for Christmas?" he asked softly, so only Trixie would hear.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Trixie replied, just as softly, face reddening. Mart was about to retort when Helen cleared her throat.

"I must say, I thoroughly enjoyed having Hermione here and hearing all about the cultural differences between the magical world and the... what did she call it?.. the Muggle world," Helen tried to break the ice as she started passing dishes around the table.

"I'm sure Hermione knows a lot, but she doesn't know how it is to grow up there, being a Muggleborn and all," Cissa replied.

"Hey, that's what Mione called me," Bobby piped up.

"It means that you don't have magic in your family before you," Draco told him, trying to make his tone sound somewhat friendly. He eagerly took a couple pieces of homemade fried chicken.

Not wanting to interrupt the adults' conversation, Draco whispered at Trixie, "What is this?"

"Chicken."

"Those things you showed me running around outside? Those chickens?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yes and no. Yes, chickens from outside, but they're no longer running around. We DO kill our food and cook it here," Trixie teased.

"Cissa, remind me when we get home, I must speak with Ministry about implementing a Wizard Study, mandatory for all Muggleborns."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Lucius," Peter told him, passing along the mashed potatoes.

There was silence around the table as everyone began to dig into Helen's delicious dinner. Soon everyone was finished with dinner. Trixie helped Helen clear the dishes and bring out the freshly baked crabapple tarts. Narcissa elbowed Lucius and he brought a small container out of his pocket and enlarged it with a silent spell.

"Our house elves made this ice cream just this morning," Cissa said with a smile.

"It looks tasty," Trixie said.

"How come it didn't melt in your pocket?" Bobby had curiosity written all over his face. Moms would have killed him for trying a trick like that.

"Bobby, it's _magic_," Brian chuckled.

"It's a special spell that the house elves put on it," Draco explained at the same time.

"Like Draco said, it's just a charm that the house elves put on it to keep it frozen until its being eaten," Cissa told the young boy.

"House elves?" Bobby was curious. Narcissa explained softly to Bobby as she listened to the other conversation with half an ear.

"So," Lucius looked to Trixie and changed the subject, "how exactly did you meet my son?"

Trixie choked on the ice cream she had just put in her mouth and blushed. She blotted her mouth with her napkin as she regained a bit of her composure.

"Well, I switched places with Hermione. I walked out of the bookstore and we... um... we bumped into each other. Okay, more like nearly ran each other down. He uh, he wasn't very pleasant about it. Then I didn't really leave him alone. I thought we could be friends."

"I'll say, she even tried to follow me into the locker room," Draco said, hoping to draw attention away from his reddening face.

Trixie was immediately beet red. She had almost forgotten about the locker room incident. The table burst out into laughter.

"I honestly didn't know it was the locker room... until he yelled at me," Trixie defended herself feebly. She wanted the floor to open and swallow her whole.

"I think she even chased me down the halls once or twice," Draco mentioned.

Lucius tried valiantly not to, he really did, but he could no longer fight the laughter as he held his sides. He couldn't imagine what this little Muggle did to his poor son.

Trixie was biting her tongue, trying to keep a smile, however fake looking, plastered on her face.

"Yes, that does rather sound like Trixie. She's a regular pit bull when she gets her mind set on something, she just won't let it go," Mart said with an exasperated tone as he rolled his eyes.

Trixie wasn't able to excuse herself through the lump in her throat. She pushed her chair back so fast it nearly toppled over as she rushed to the door and slammed outside. Trixie found herself in the orchard before she knew where she was going. She sank down by one of the trees, trying to catch her breath and stop the tears before they came.

Back in the kitchen, Draco bit the inside of his lip with a frown. Suddenly busting Trixie's chops wasn't funny anymore.

Not caring if it was noticed, he got up and followed her out the door. It was nearly dark and Draco pulled his wand out of his pocket, illuminating the tip. He looked back and forth trying to figure out where she went when he heard soft sobs coming from the orchard.

"Trixie?" Draco called.

"If you're coming out here to make fun of me more, just go away," was the reply he received.

"I was just teasing," Draco said slowly, hoping that was the right thing to say.

"I don't know the last time I was so embarrassed," came out of Trixie on a sob.

"Hey," Draco nudged her elbow as he sat down beside her. "You know, I guess you're not so bad… sometimes… for a Muggle."

"Gee thanks," Trixie sniffed sarcastically.

"I mean, I've met some witches and wizards that can be more annoying than you… most of the time," Draco half grinned at her sarcasm.

"Most of the time," Trixie muttered.

"What I'm trying to say is," Draco lost all semblance of his 'Malfoy arrogance' by this point, "is that I guess I kind of like you and would like to be friends. I think you grew on me."

"Like fungus," Trixie snorted. Draco gave into his urge to smile.

"No boils this time?" Trixie asked, watching him suspiciously.

"No boils."

"Pinky swear?" Trixie's eyes were still narrowed as she held out her pinky.

"What?" Trixie could see the confused look on his face even in the dim light.

She grabbed his pinky and wrapped it around hers and shook his hand.

"Okay then, pinky swear," Draco tried to hold back a chuckle as he rolled his eyes.

"I knew you'd come around!" Trixie squealed as she pulled her pinky from his and threw her arms around his neck.

Draco was stunned, he couldn't say anything, nor could he move. He felt her stiffen, and then pull back quickly.

"I, um... do _all_ Muggles do that?" Draco asked her. She nodded, her face nearly glowing with happiness.

Trixie's eyes widened and she started checking her arms and hands, twisting them this way and that.

"What are you doing?"

"Just making sure," Trixie said with a bright grin.

Draco laughed.

"Draco." They heard his father's voice calling.

Draco stood up, dusting himself off then helping Trixie off the ground. They both walked back towards the house.

"Ah, there you are. It's time we returned home," Lucius said.

Draco nodded and turned to Trixie, offering his hand. Trixie took his hand, studying his face as they shook hands.

"It might take me a while, but one of these days..." Draco whispered softly to her.

"Contrary to popular belief, I can be patient," Trixie returned with a smile. "I expect owls from you."

"Maybe, maybe not," Draco said, resuming his lofty tone.

The Malfoys gathered just off the porch, Lucius with one hand on the small of his wife's back, the other on his son's shoulder. They were gone with a quiet pop.

The three stood quietly in the sitting room for a moment. Lucius sighed heavily, looking down at his wife.

"You know, I hate to say it... but I think I like her. I don't know why, but I do... damn it," Lucius said, but didn't sound happy about it at all.

"I kind of do too," Draco said over his shoulder, smiling as he headed for his room.


End file.
